


Don't wake Doc

by QueenCurphy



Series: The daily sex-anigans of the MacManus brothers [3]
Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), The Boondock Saints RPF
Genre: Body Worship, Come Eating, Come Shot, Curphy, Drunk Sex, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pool Table Sex, Sibling Incest, Twincest, conphy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCurphy/pseuds/QueenCurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd been drinking alone in Doc's since the old man closed up hours ago, and there was only ever one thing that came out of the pair drinking alone.</p><p>Forbidden, deliciously hot and incredibly dirty sex. Not that Murphy was complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't wake Doc

"I can't feel my chin!"

Murphy slammed his half-empty glass onto the bar, slipping from his stool like his bones had dissolved in the copious amount of whiskey he'd drained. Connor remained slouched against the pool table, absentmindedly rolling the white ball on the felt beneath his palm; he watched his brother in amusement as the darker-haired man tried to regain composure. 

"Murph, when can y'ever feel yer chin. Fuckin' moron."

Murphy let an agitated growl slip from his slack lips, hands scrambling to grab the bar for support. 

Murphy MacManus hardly ever got plastered, but tonight Connor had let him. Tonight, Connor had plans for his fair-skinned beauty. 

Murphy grinned to himself once his feet were grounded and steady, and once again he grabbed his drink and commenced his journey to passing out. With two large gulps, the amber liquid was gone, sliding smoothly down Murphy's throat; Connor felt a pang of arousal as he witnessed his brother's Adam's apple bob thickly. 

"Don't look at me like that Conn. Ye know what happens when ye do." 

Connor blinked harshly, a wide grin spreading across his strong jaw followed. 

"Ye ever made out on a pool table Murph?"

Murphy had noticed the way Connor eyed up the old pool table, deep in thought with a grin on his face. Connor and his stupid fucking plans. They'd been drinking alone in Doc's since the old man closed up hours ago, and there was only ever one thing that came out of the pair drinking alone.

Forbidden, deliciously hot and incredibly dirty sex. Not that Murphy was complaining.

Connor released the captivated ball, sending it across the table's surface; he only had to give Murphy the signature look and his brother was flying across the room to press flush against him. Those soft, deep eyes always worked on Murphy. 

Connor hissed at the pressure against his hardening length as Murphy pawed at his zipper and belt; the metal clinked and rattled, until Murphy sighed in victory as the buckle finally gave way and opened. Within seconds of Connor calling Murphy over with his bedroom eyes, his brother was there in his face, his pulsing dick in hand. Connor's head rolled back as he moaned softly, savouring the feel of Murphy's long fingers wrapped around him; moving painfully slow, up and down, base to tip. His hips rolled rhythmically with each stroke, the air filling with hushed groans between their lips; Murphy fixed the problem by pressing his mouth against Connor's, claiming him in a deep, wet kiss. Their tongues entwined and played together, dancing over one another. Connor was always amazed by the talents Murphy's tongue possessed. 

Connor pulled away as Murphy's thumb glided over his dampening slit, sending a roll of pleasure through his dick; murphy felt his own cock twitch in response to the deep-throated mewl Connor let slip from his lips. 

"Do you want to feel my tongue there, dear brother?" Murphy husked into Connor's ear.

Connor's fingers grasping tighter onto Murphy's ass gave the dark-haired man his answer. 

Murphy bore his crystal cut eyes into Connor's sole, a devilish smile gracing his perfectly angled jaw, before sinking to his knees, Connor pressed against the table before him. He dragged down his jeans slowly, his chin ghosting down his stomach and through his blonde curls, his mouth stopping level with Connor's solid erection. 

"You always taste so good Conn," Murphy licked a strip down his length and back up; licking his lips like he was savouring the flavour, "I can't get enough."

Connor groaned in satisfaction, his body trembling with Murphy's soft-spoken words. He hardly had time to think before Murphy was engulfing every inch of him down his throat; right to the base. As Murphy began sliding his lips up and down Connor's dick, the blonde gripped onto the table's edge with vigour; he could feel his knees giving way already. Murphy pulled off, leaving only the head in his mouth, lips sealing around it as he sucked in short, sharp intervals.

"Fuck, Murph. Your mouth will be the death of me... Gahh!"

Murphy hummed around the tip before letting the whole thing slip from his mouth, his hand reaching out to cup Connor's balls.

"Hush now, brother. We don't want Doc hearin' an' comin' downstairs, do we?"

Murphy leaned forward, tongue snaking from between his lips to tease at the sensitive skin between Connor's cock and hole.

"Imagine if he found ye, rock hard and fucking withering for your brother to fuck ye. Seein' ye cock in me mouth."

Connor whined, pushing his hips forward in the hope Murphy would take him in again. Murphy obeyed, his cheeks hollowing as he took Connor back in halfway; with a snap of the blonde's hips, Murphy began bobbing his head, building up speed as his fingers played lazily with Connor's sack.

A blur of bright lights and vivid colours swam through Connor's head, every part of his body became super-sensitive as his brother worshipped his cock with his mouth. He could never last very long when Murphy did this to him, since the very first time his twin had put his lips around the head of his dick, he'd been under Murphy's spell. 

"Shiiii-it Murph, I'm not gonna last much longer!" 

Murphy simply looked up and smirked in return; the dark, little mole at the corner of his mouth rising.

"Come on Connor, mark me. Shoot yer load on me."

The soft mewling of his brother brought Connor to his orgasm, and with a strained groan his seed splashed across Murphy's pale face. Connor panted through his come down, looking down at Murphy; he really was beautiful, even with Connor's semen dripping down his chiseled cheeks. 

Murphy cleaned himself up, taking his fingers to scoop up the mess as he lapped it all up, his eyes never leaving Connor's. 

"Get up."

Murphy sneered as he recognised the dominating bite in Connor's voice; this was the side of his brother that Murphy always yearned.

"Is it closing time already?" 

Connor tore his shirt up over his head, revealing his broad, tanned chest; he reached down to lift Murphy's chin, staring darkly into his brother's eyes.

"Far from it. Now, hands and knees on the table, boy."


End file.
